Ice Cold
by SMacked Hard
Summary: What would happen if Mac and Stella got trapped in a walk-in freezer? What would they do and how would they get out? Big thanks for afrozenheart412 for the idea and I've written this for her. : SMacked. Oneshot. Complete.


**Summary: What would happen if Mac and Stella got trapped in a walk-in freezer? What would they do and how would they get out? This is a SMacked one-shot. Big thanks for afrozenheart412 for the idea. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. Just thank afrozenheart412 for this wonderful idea! ;] **

**AN: I'm baaack. Did you all miss me? Well, I'm sure some of you saw my poll and it was to pick what kind of fic I should write next. You can still vote, I'll write as many fics as you guys request. I'm not saying how long it will take 'because I really don't know. I dedicate this one-shot to afrozenheart412. :] And thank you for the idea. **

**Ice Cold**

It was early morning in mid-June. It was only 8 o'clock but it was too hot out already. Mac, Stella, Danny and Lindsay were standing inside a butcher shop. There was a man in his 50's had been found in the walk-in freezer when the store opened around 7 AM. He had multiple stab wounds to his chest.

It took about 2 hours for the 4 investigators to search the crime scene; it felt like it was the longest 2 hours in their lives. They just wanted the day to be over already. To make it worse, there was no air-conditioning whatsoever in the store and the only cool place in the whole place was the freezer.

Soon, the body was wheeled out of the store and was going to be taken to the morgue at the wonderful NY Crime Lab. The team was pleased that they could get away from this heat and get to the great air-conditioning of the lab.

Lindsay walked gracefully over to Stella, who was furiously waving a paper back in forth in front of her face.

"We're about to head back. Thank you God." she stated and stared at the ceiling. "Are you ready?"

The question caught Stella off guard. She let her eyes wander and they spotted her kit sitting on the floor of the freezer where the victim was killed.

"Damn, I still have to clean up. I guess I'll meet you and Danny back at the lab?" Stella asked in a dull tone and set down the paper.

"Yeah, okay. See you soon." Lindsay answered with a grin as Danny carried her out. _They're so cute. _Stella thought and trudged into the freezer. Mac was just finishing packing up his kit as well at the back of the freezer.

"Hey." Mac stated when he saw her. "Are we leaving now?"

Stella put the extra evidence bags that were lying on the floor back into her kit.

"Danny and Lindsay left already. I had to get my kit anyway. We'll meet them at the lab." Stella answered him happily and closed up her kit. Stella walked to the back of the freezer where Mac was retrieving his stuff as well. Stella set down her kit and helped him.

"You don't have to d-…" Mac started to tell her.

"No, it's fine. I have nothing better to do anyway." Stella told him with a wink and they both went for a bag. Their hands touched briefly. Their hands jerked back when both of them were shocked by the touch. It's that crazy static electricity again.

"Ladies first." Mac said with a chuckle.

"You better not ever say that again, Mac Taylor. You know I don't like that phrase." Stella said as she threw him a playful, angry glare.

"Yes, I do, and that's the exact reason why I said it in the first place." he stated proudly and she hit him on the arm.

"Why do you things like that?" Stella asked curiously as he thought of an answer. _You know already, Stella. I didn't exactly tell you but I implied it millions of times. _

"It's because I like to cheer you up when you're down." Mac told her truthfully but that wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Oh, okay. Then, I like to do the same exact thing to you." she said with a laugh. They were still kneeling behind a few crates where the bag still laid and a man called out.

"Is everyone out of here?" he called out. When he heard no answer, he closed the door.

Mac and Stella couldn't hear the man over a vent right by them and they stared into each other's eyes until they heard a bang.

They both shot up and looked toward the door.

"Aah! No!" Stella yelled and ran toward the door. Stella stared out of the little window on the door with a frown. The whole store was empty. Stella kept pounding the door but no one heard.

"Stella, don't bother. They won't hear you through that door. It's quite thick." Mac said to her as he eyed the door.

"Damn it." Stella exclaimed and checked her pockets. "Please, tell me you have your cell phone on you."

Mac patted his pant pockets while Stella kept her eyes shut. The freezer was much colder once there was no hot air traveling in.

"No..." Mac said in a plain tone. Stella yelled out more obscenities and folded her arms.

"We're gonna die in here, Mac. No one's going to find us!" Stella started to panic. He walked over and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you see that blood over there? The cleaning crew still has to come, you know. We definitely won't die in here." Mac said with a tiny smile and laughed.

"You think it's funny, Mac?" she asked with a smirk and pushed him playfully. "And besides, the cleaning crew comes back in about 5 hours; we'll never make it. Well, at least I won't anyway."

"I'm sure Danny and Lindsay will notice we didn't get back and try to call us and they'll come here." Mac encouraged her and a hint of a smile shone through.

"Maybe but that could take a while. You know how Danny and Lindsay are." Stella said as she circled the room.

"No, I don't know _how _they are. What do you mean by that?" Mac asked her in a curious tone.

_I mean how they make out in the janitor's closet all of time. _Stella walked right in on them and she just wanted to find Windex to clean up a table.

"It doesn't matter." Stella said with a big smile. Then, a light bulb went off in her head. "I got it! We can keep each other warm! I mean, if you want to.I know you're not that comfortable to do t-" Stella didn't get to finish.

"If that's what you want then I don't mind." Mac told her and motioned her to come over to him. He held out his arms and he embraced her.

"Whoa, this is working already. You're really warm, Mac." Stella told him with a giggle.

"Thanks, I guess." he rolled his eyes and closed them.

* * *

It was 2 hours later when Stella woke up in Mac's arms. He was asleep too. She glanced at the door and it was still closed.

"Ugh…" she groaned and woke Mac up. "I'm sorry, Mac." Stella told him as the cold felt colder than it ever had in the enclosed space.

"It's fine." he told her and he rubbed her back.

"Mac, why are you doing that?" Stella asked about the back rubbing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just felt like doing it, I mean I'll stop if that's what you w-" Mac already removed his hand from her back.

"No. I liked it actually." Stella told him with a wink.

Soon, they were staring into their powerful eyes and something unexpected would happen.

Their lips met slowly.

"Mac, are you sure you want to do that?" Stella asked cautiously. _Please, say yes! _Her mind screamed at her.

"Of course…" Mac was explaining while Stella started to lean in. He rested his finger on her lips. "You remember when you asked why I teased you before?" he waited and when Stella nodded her head he continued. "Well, that wasn't it. It's because…I…damn."

"What is it, Mac?" Stella asked in a concerned tone.

"I like you, Stella!" Mac yelled. "I really, really like you and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell you."

Stella's jaw dropped.

_Damn, she doesn't like me, does she? Great, I screwed everything up. _

He thought with a frown.

"It's about time, Mac!" Stella exclaimed with a huge smile and pulled him tight. "I've wanted to tell you for so long but I was scared."

"That's really good. Stella, will you be my girlfriend?" Mac asked romantically and she smiled.

"Of course I'll be your girl, my big handsome boy!" Stella exclaimed and pulled his lips to hers once again. It was getting really passionate now. Stella was on top of him now. They let out little groans of sorts and didn't even notice what was about to happen. The door opened and Danny stood in the frame.

He was relieved until he saw what was going on.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled and the couple stared up in horror. Lindsay ran over instinctively and saw what Danny yelled about.

"Whoa!" Lindsay repeated as Stella got off of Mac and helped him up.

"We can explain…" Mac said flabbergasted as he and Stella got their kits; their free hand twined with the other.

"There's really no need. We already know what's going on." Danny said with a laugh. "It's about time you two got together." Lindsay nodded at his statement.

"I agree." Lindsay added and winked at Stella.

Mac and Stella smiled back at their friends as they both exited the shop while Danny and Lindsay followed.

**AN: I hope you all liked it, especially you Dori. ;] Let me know how you all liked it. **


End file.
